Waiting For Each Other
by nalupokemonfreak
Summary: A NaLu one-shot, never written one before (A one-shot, that is), so take heed.


"OW! What the HECK, Natsu?" Lucy rubber her forehead and winced at the slight pressure. Natsu immediatly held out his arms to Lucy and put them on her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Lucy! I didn't even SEE you!" Lucy looked up, skeptical, and said, unbelieving, "Natsu, I literally called out to you and WAVED. How did you NOT see me?" Natsu scratched his head, sheepish. "When you called out 'Natsu', I started looking around. That's when I bumped into you. YOU didn't move!" This began the usual lunch bickering. They only had 1st and 2nd period together in the morning half, so they had to find each other at lunch.

Natsu and Lucy had lived close to each other since they were VERY little. Natsu's parents had both died when he was around 4, so he hopped around the neighborhood for weeks at a time. The foster home system was local, and they lived in a town with about 3 neighborhoods. The neighborhoods were basically all one, but they were called different things. Natsu even lived with Lucy's family for a while when they were 7, which they had both LOVED, but they had met and become best friends when he was living with his ealier foster home, the Fullbuster's.

They had a very close group of friends, but Natsu and Lucy were probably the closest. Natsu and Lucy knew nearly everything about each other. They had seen each other cry, each other laugh, and knew how to read each other perfectly. A fake smile or a fake laugh was not missed hardly ever, even if only the traces of it were left. So, and Lucy knew this to be true, when she began to develop feelings that were more than platonic, she knew trouble was heading her way.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Lucy turned and smiled at the sprinting boy that was her best friend. "Natsu! I couldn't find you after Archery! Where were you?" She asked this all innocently, even though she knew the answer. Natsu squinted his eyes and gave her a look of 'ha-ha-very-funny'. "As if YOU need to ask, but for the sake of technicalities, I was in Principle Makarov's office." Lucy smiled again, her hands around her books. "Whatever for, Natsu?" Natsu laughed and smiled. "I broke the fountain..." Lucy shook her head and continued the thought, "Again?" Natsu held up a bright green piece of paper. It explained what had happened from Natsu's perspective, and everyone ELSE'S perspective. "Natsu! You can't keep blaming Gray for these things! And I doubt JELLAL would do it, because even if such a quiet person as him (I know, I know, EVIL side and all. Isn't he going to therapy?) was to do it, Erza would KILL him and DANCE on his grave!"

Natsu scratched the back of his neck (as he always did when sheepish, emabarrassed, or if things got awkward - Lucy knew) and explained, "It WAS his fault though!" Lucy looked skeptical, and smiled wryly at her odd friend. She tilted her head to the side, and retorted "So, you're telling me Gray SHOVED you into the top of the fountain? Therefor, when you 'jumped down' to 'get him back', it BROKE? Is THAT what you mean?" Natsu scratched at his neck again. He was trying to keep a strait face. Nothing is hidden when it comes to these two's friendship. NOTHING. "Well, when you say it that way, it kind've sounds-" "Unbelievable?" Natsu gulped. "Ye-Yea, Lucy..." Lucy pondered over his odd responce. _He only feels this tongue-tied when- NO. Please, don't make this any more complicated for me! _Lucy thought in anguish.

Lucy and Natsu both had different clubs after school (Lucy - Archery, Natsu - Football) and since Natsu was the star of the team (AMAZING quarterback) the princible's meeting had waited. So, by now, it was getting to sunset. The sky shot amazing pinks and oranges across the sky, and the first star would probably show in about 20 minutes. Natsu looked up, thinking (Lucy knew his thinking face). "Lucy," He said suddenly, "do you remember the party at Erza's a few weeks ago?" Lucy nodded. "Yea, I remember everyone else was dancing and we just sat there all night, under the big Juniper tree and talked while looking at the changes of the sky. We had a big talk about it. Like feelings and personalities, right?" Natsu nodded and gulped. He was nervous.

"Lucy, I like you, as more than a friend..." Lucy rolled her eyes. He was the only guy who would ever be THAT straitforward, even if he looked like he just swallowed a big bug. Natsu narrowed his eyes when he saw her giggle. "What are you-" Lucy cut him off with her lips on hers. It was perfect, they had never dated anyone. For goodness sakes, they were in their junior year and had never been kissed! It was like...

It was like they were waiting for each other.


End file.
